


Revolution

by OkIgnorant (AntiOptimist)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kings & Queens, Magic-Users, Marriage, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Harry Potter, Prince Neville Longbottom, Princess Daphne Greengrass, Royal Harry, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiOptimist/pseuds/OkIgnorant
Summary: There are four large magical kingdoms. Each ruled my fair kings and queens. Each kingdom had a certain amount of magical countries under its crown, governed by prime ministers that are selected by the people. To keep the peace between their nations, the kings and queens selected a neutral country where their children will be able to attend school without worry of sabotage or assassinations. That country was magical Britain and Scotland, both not ruled by magical monarch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new fan-fiction. I hope you all like it. My other fics will be updated, but there is no set time. All information not included in the story will be placed here, so pay attention to author's note.
> 
> ~BACKGROUND INFORMATION~
> 
> This is James/OFC as i like that pairing, so Harry, Herakles, mother is a pure-blood named Odette Schmidt. She was a year younger than James, but was in the same year. 
> 
> Sirius married Amelia Bones, and the two take care of Susan and their son, Aries. Susan's parents died in the First Wizarding War against Voldemort, so they took her in and raised her.
> 
> Sirius was never the Potter's secret keeper as Dumbledore didn't warn them. But, they had wards around their property that should have kept them safe. Dumbledore tried to make Harry stay with the Dursley's, even though he knew Harry wasn't related to them, but was stopped. The backlash he faced lowered the public's opinion of him, but he still has a lot of political power. He doesn't know that Harry is a prince as James never told him anything. He was never close to the Potter family.
> 
> Grimmauld Place was not the headquarters of the Order, the Burrow was/is.

Prologue: The Crown

There are four large magical kingdoms. Each ruled my fair kings and queens. Each kingdom had a certain amount of magical countries under its crown, governed by prime ministers that are selected by the people. To keep the peace between their nations, the kings and queens selected a neutral country where their children will be able to attend school without worry of sabotage or assassinations. That country was magical Britain and Scotland, both not ruled by magical monarch. For centuries, that country has been a safe place where treaties and alliances were formed. No one ever knew who the royals were, as they kept the identity of their children hidden until they came of age. When it was time for them to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was agreed that only the headmaster would know who they were, and even then he only knew their public names, never their full names.

 

The first kingdom, and the largest, was the Royal Empire of Olympus. Ruled by an elusive and secretive family, this kingdom was able to flourish in a way the others were not. They did not discriminate against the type of magic its people practiced, though there was some prejudiced against their status. Muggle-borns were looked down upon, as it was a purely pureblood kingdom. They were not treated the same as those in magical Britain, but they were not given the same opportunities as half-bloods and purebloods.

 

The next kingdom, and the second largest, was the Empire of Pandora. Governed by the Black family, this kingdom was as dark as they come. Full of dark witches and wizards, Pandora only allowed muggle-borns willing to change. This was the kingdom where dark families were able to keep the traditions that they were used to. They did not change their ways to accommodate muggle-borns, instead muggle-borns had to accommodate to fit their standards and traditions. Different from the Olympus, Pandora citizens knew who their royal were.

 

The third kingdom was the Empire of the Celestial, a domain where light witches and wizards lived to accommodate the integration of muggle-borns. They believed in the fir judgement of others without prejudice. This empire was formed so that muggle-borns could feel welcomed in the magical world. Traditions and standards were slowly forgottened as muggle-borns were integrated. The royal family, the Longbottoms, allowed their prime ministers and people to take control, doing things from behind the scenes instead.

 

The last kingdom, and the smallest, was the Crown Empire. A neutral kingdom that allowed both dark and light magicals, the Crown Empire was significantly different from its brethren as the royal family, the Greengrass’, did not allow their prime ministers the same freedom. The prime ministers had to consult with the king and queen before anything was approved.

 

Throughout the years, these kingdoms changed. The first civil war caused them to take a different outlook at the way things were done. Olympus was more accommodating to muggle-borns, but they did not allow them to bring in their own cultures. Pandora made rules that made it hard for muggle-borns, blaming them for the war. Celestial tried to make it where magical traditions were celebrated. The Crown Empire stayed the same, though their prime ministers were allowed some leeway.

 

Peace was welcomed, but that did not last long. The kingdoms banded together, for the first time in centuries, to drive away the menace that wished to take over. Pandora faced betrayals in their royal family, but still fought. Olympus faced the death of their crown prince and his wife, but raised the child they left behind. Celestial faced the torture of their king and queen, but watched as their son was raised by the dowager queen. The Crown Empire was one of the kingdoms that did not face the same amount of death as the others.

 

The heirs of these kingdoms are the legacies left behind. This is their story.

* * *

 

[Herakles](http://www.menshairstyletrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Jacob-Tremblay-Slick-Hair-for-Boys-Getty.jpg), the prince of Olympus, sighed as he looked out of the train's window. His grandparents, the king and queen, were standing on the platform with guards surrounding them. They had proud smiles on their face. He waved at them, smiling when his grandmother blew him a kiss. His grandfather waved back at him before they turned to leave. He watched as they left, sighing once more. Herakles wished they did not have to leave, but he knew they were busy, but he was envious of all the children whose parents were still there. He turned back into his seat, closing the shutters. Herakles pulled out one if his schools books, prepared to read the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

 

The train started to move while he read, his messy black hair covering the scar on his forehead. He jolted when the door opened after a knock.’

 

He looked up at the individual who opened the door. Dark brown, almost black hair, hazel eyes, and a somewhat tan skin. He smiled at the boy.

 

“Hey, [Aries](http://ethnicelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/KHI-003719-Emjay-Anthony-400x600.jpg).” He greeted, his blue-green eyes happy at seeing the boy.

 

They had grown up together, their fathers being friend when they attended Hogwarts. Aries was the prince of Pandora, and he was different from his father. While he adored pranks and anything dealing with mischief, Aries liked reading and quiet. He was the calmest out of the four royals, never talking unless he had to.

 

“Hello, Herakles. I hope your summer was eventful?” The boy asked kindly, his head tilted sideways.

 

Herakles nodded excitedly, “oh yes. Grandmother, grandfather and I went to Bora Bora. It was my first time there. How about you?”

 

Aries had taken a seat while he listened to the raven haired boy talk.

 

“Mother and Father brought me to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. it was quite exciting as mother was able to tell me about the arts and artifacts more in depth than the guide,” Aries told him softly. He looked at his friend, his hazel eyes taking in the hidden sadness, but also the enthusiasm. He smiled at the raven haired boy.

 

Herakles nodded along to his friends short tale. He knew how Aries liked art.

 

The rest of the ride, the two talked about whatever was on their mind, though Herakles talked the most. They were only interrupted when a bushy haired girl slid their door open, a quiet boy beside her.

 

“Did you see a toad? Nev lost his.” she asked as she looked between the two.

 

Herakles shook his head, “but you could ask a perfect.”

 

The girl narrowed her eyes, “why did I not think of that?” she asked herself before leaving.

 

The boy, [Nev](http://static.tvgcdn.net/mediabin/showcards/celebs/m-o/thumbs/noah-schnapp-841515_828x1104.png), shrugged.

 

“Hey, Neville,” Herakles said, his blue-green eyes taking in the boy.

 

“Hey, you two. I hope you all had a great summer. And thanks for coming to my birthday.”

 

Aries nodded at him, “thank you for attending mine as well.”

 

“Yeah, it was fun.” Herakles added.

 

“Yours was too. I should go, I have to catch up to Hermione.” Neville said before he walked away.

Herakles waved before he went back to talking to Aries.

 

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Gives this a kudos if you liked it and comment anything you didn't like. Criticism helps a writer but don't be rude about it.


End file.
